Cameras and other image recording devices often use one or more image sensors, such as a charged-coupled device (CCD) sensor or a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. A typical CMOS image sensor may include a two-dimensional array of pixels, where each pixel may include a photo detector or light sensitive element, such as a photodiode, and one or more transistors to activate each pixel.
The photodiode or other light detector may capture light which may then be used to create an image of a scene or object. Depending on the light exposed to the image sensor, as well as the configuration of the image sensor, one or more image artifacts may appear in the image. For example, light may impinge on a certain pixel or group of pixels that may exceed the charge capacity of the exposed pixels. The excess charge may then “spill” into adjacent pixels that may not have yet reached capacity. Due to the spillage into adjacent pixels, the captured image may cause certain pixels (e.g., the overflow pixels) to produce inaccurate image data. This light leakage is generally referred to as blooming and may impact the white balance and/or color accuracy of the captured image.
The blooming or excessive light exposure may be due to a light source within a captured scene or object, as well as to a color filter that may be used with the image sensor. For example, some image sensors may utilize a Bayer or other color filter, where light is filtered before reaching each pixel. Certain light wavelengths (or colors) may be more dominate in a scene or object or may increase the sensitivity of the pixel. This may result in the image sensor capturing an image where the color accuracy may be affected. For example, pixels with certain color filters may fill up quickly, blooming to adjacent pixels.